christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Burial
The Burial are a technical death metal band that originated out of Michigan, Indiana, and Illinois in the United States. The band began in 2006, with the lineup of Todd Hatfield on Guitars, Lukas Chapman on Vocals, Jamey York on Guitars, Jake Neece on Bass, and Randy Rospopo on Drums. The band has released three albums and a single EP through Sancrosanct Records, Facedown Records, and Strike First Records. History The band originated in 2006 out of South Bend, Indiana with the lineup of Lukas Chapman on Vocals, Todd Hatfield on Guitars, Jamey York on Guitars, Jake Neece on Bass, and Randy Rospopo on Drums. The band, however, waited an amount of time to record material, which was released as an EP, Age of Deceit, which was released Sancrosanct Records, home to bands such as Remembrance,deathbringer (April 14, 2007). "Remembrance Signs To Sancrosanct Records". Metal Underground. Retrieved on July 17, 2019. The Blood Reckoning,"May 2008: The Blood Reckoning signs with Sancrosanct Records". Jesus Freak Hideout. May 26, 2008. Retrieved on July 17, 2019. and Gnashing of Teeth,Justin (July 20, 2010). "Gnashing of Teeth - Walking the Appian Way". Atlas and the Anchor. Retrieved on July 17, 2019. in 2009. "The Burial". Jesus Freak Hideout. Retrieved on July 17, 2019. In 2010, the band released their debut album, The Winepress, which was released through Strike First Records, home to War of Ages, Saving Grace, and Hope for the Dying. However, by the end of 2010, major lineup changes occurred, with Chapman and York departed, with David Marshall and Paul Kellner taking over the respective positions. Kellner ended up departed soon thereafter as well, which led to Jeff Wright joining the band. By 2011, Marshall had also departed, with Elisha Mullins taking over Vocals as well as performing Guitars."THE BURIAL IS SEEKING A VOCALIST". Facebook. May 11, 2011. Retrieved on July 17, 2019. In 2012, Rospopo and Wright departed from the band. Kaleb Luebchow joined the band taking over Rospopo's position shortly thereafter. The band released their sophomore album through Facedown Records, the parent label of Strike First, which debuted Mullins and Luebchow's performance. Neece departed from the band as well, following the album's release."Who Wants to Play Bass for Us". Facebook. June 24, 2012. Retrieved on July 17, 2019. In 2013, Alex Poole joined the band. The four would then record their third album, In the Taking of Flesh, which came out in 2013.Stagg, David. "The Burial - In the Taking of Flesh". HM Magazine. Retrieved on July 17, 2019. Following the album's release, the band embarked on a hiatus, which led to members forming new projects or joining other bands, such as Mullins and Luebchow joining War of Ages, with Mullins also joining Fleshkiller, a project of Extol member Ole Børud.Aaron (August 31, 2017). "Q&A: Ole Borud (EXTOL) On The Awakening Of FLESHKILLER". Metal Injection. Retrieved on July 17, 2019. Members Current * Elisha Mullins - Vocals, Guitars (2011-present) * Todd Hatfield - Guitars (2006-present) * Alex Poole - Bass (2013-present) * Kaleb Luebchow - Drums (2012-present) Former * Lukas Chapman - Vocals (2006-2010) * David Marshall - Vocals (2010-2011) * Jamey York - Guitars (2006-2010) * Paul Kellner - Guitars (2010) * Jeff Wright - Guitars (2010-2012) * Jake Neece - Bass (2006-2012) * Randy Rospopo - Drums (2006-2012) Live * Kenny Johnson - Guitars * Mike Pingel - Guitars (2013) Discography Studio albums * The Winepress (2010) * Light and Perfections (2012) * In the Taking of Flesh (2013) EPs * Age of Deceit (2009) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Technical Metal Bands Category:Melodic Death Metal Bands Category:Melodic Metal Bands Category:Sancrosanct Records artists Category:Facedown Records Bands Category:Strike First Records Bands